


take a day off

by instillared



Series: all the small things [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of dog, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: It’s a habit Soonyoung picked up years before they started dating but it’s a habit Wonwoo knows fairly well. Since Jihoon only just moved in with them there’s a reason he has no idea what’s going on, and that’s fine. Wonwoo doesn’t think it’s silly his best friend-slash-boyfriend likes to wear his extremely soft tiger kigurumi when, and only when, he’s feeling particularly down.





	take a day off

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long overdue commission for waferchoco who requested soonwoo "A slight angst, a domestic fluff, or a mix or both maybe?" and who am I to deprive anyone of slight angst??? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Your boyfriend is a massive dork,” comes the voice of Jihoon as he passes by Wonwoo’s open bedroom door. Wonwoo is sitting on his bed reading comics because it’s barely ten in the morning and he doesn’t have any real responsibilities for another three hours. He _should_ be doing his laundry, but he’s reading comics.

He snorts, regardless, and turns to look at the empty doorway. “Why, and I mean this should come as no surprise, but why now?”

Jihoon comes back into view with his laundry basket, hand cocked on his hip. “I truly thought his obsession with tigers was a fad, but he’s got a fucking onesie?”

Closing his comic and sitting straight up, Wonwoo would laugh in any other situation but instead it sort of stirs up a panic. “Is he- is he wearing it?”

“No, he’s flying it like a kite.” Jihoon moves out of the way as Wonwoo rushes past him, takes quick steps toward the bedroom down the hall.

Sure enough, Soonyoung is in the tiger onesie. His back is to the door and to anyone just walking by it would almost look as if he were sleeping but Wonwoo knows better. He can hear the light sniffles, can see the slight tremble in Soonyoung’s back. Wonwoo shuts the door behind himself as quietly as possible and makes his way to the bed. It’s only when he drapes himself over Soonyoung’s back does the other let out a loud sob.

It’s a habit Soonyoung picked up years before they started dating but it’s a habit Wonwoo knows fairly well. Since Jihoon only just moved in with them there’s a reason he has no idea what’s going on, and that’s fine. Wonwoo doesn’t think it’s silly his best friend-slash-boyfriend likes to wear his extremely soft tiger kigurumi when, and only when, he’s feeling particularly down.

“I got fired,” is all he hears in the otherwise silence of the room and Wonwoo’s heart breaks a little. “Something about not ‘nuff experience, I guess.”

Wonwoo knows there are zero words he can offer to make Soonyoung feel better in the moment. He’s been with him long enough that he just has to let the other stew in his own feelings for a day so long as he isn’t _alone_. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers, kissing Soonyoung on his forehead.

It takes him less than half an hour to get everything he needs: a pint of dairy free chocolate brownie cookie dough ice cream, a bag of mini Snickers bars, a few face masks, and some jelly packs from the convenience store about two blocks away from their apartment complex. He also manages to get Seokmin to cover his shift which is a gift in and of itself.

When he does get back to their tidy flat Jihoon is gone and in his place is Mingyu’s dog. Aji stares at him with big eyes. There’s a post-it note stuck to her ear.

_gyu brought aji. try not to kill the dog. hope soon feels better. -ljh_

It’s nice and all, Jihoon managing to wrangle his boyfriend’s dog in place of himself when he can’t really offer any sort of support system.

Wonwoo spoons ice cream into a bowl and sticks some of the Snickers bars into it, tucks Aji under his arm and grabs the bowl with his free hand before making his way to Soonyoung’s room.

“Today,” he says triumphantly once he turns on the light to Soonyoung’s batcave, “is going to be a day for us. And I don’t really care what we do. But we have a dog, so maybe we could go to the park?”

Soonyoung looks at him blearily, rubs his red eyes with a small smile, and makes a small beckoning motion. For the dog or him, Wonwoo’s not sure, but he turns the light off again and goes quite naturally. Instead, they opt for opening the blinds and letting in a bit of natural light. Wonwoo watches Soonyoung eat, albeit sadly, and tries his hardest to hold the dog back from getting to the snack.

When the bowl is empty and cleaned and Wonwoo manages to get Soonyoung into the bathroom to wash his face before they have their spa day, he grabs Soonyoung’s cheeks and kisses him square on the lips. It’s soft and gentle, careful and all too full of his feelings. “I love you, Soonyoung. And I know you’re going to be okay. This is just a bump in the road, but you’re good at getting back on your feet.”

Soonyoung sniffles again, wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s body and holds him tight. “Love you too, Nonu. Thanks for staying.”

It isn’t a _thanks for staying home from work_ or _thanks for staying in the bathroom with me while I make myself look more like a human being_ but more of a _thanks for staying with me all these years, staying with me through my shit_.

“Of course, Soon-ah. Wouldn’t ever leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet with me](http://www.twitter.com/instillared/)


End file.
